


Hogwarts Letters: Elara

by Aphroditedany



Series: Something Sweet in Life [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany





	Hogwarts Letters: Elara

_Mum, Dad_

_I am in Ravenclaw!!!_

_Didn't see that coming now, did you?_

_I know, I know! It was a big surprise for me,too! I was a hatstall, like Callie, if not more. The Hat tortured me for many minutes, indecisive as to where I should go. It suggested Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but then it told me I am more suitable with the House of Eagles. Imagine Callie's surprise when I wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff! Her facial expressions were priceless!_

_I have a new friend in Ravenclaw with me, a girl named Stella Nott. She is the second child of Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood. She told me her parents were friends with you! Is that true? I briefly saw Mr. Nott during the sorting ceremony, he seems a good man. Albeit a little distant and overprotective with his daughter. Lady Nott is very beautiful! Don't worry Mum, you are still the most beautiful woman in the world._

_Alexander and Helen ended up in Gryffindor, whereas Albus and Callie ended up in Slytherin. Pretty much what everyone expected._

_While everyone in the train was occupied snogging their boyfriends and girlfriends, I did my own little research with Alex. We met some kids and made friends with them. Callie will surely have mentioned David Scott, the muggleborn who was sorted into Slytherin. We also met many other children like us, whose parents abandoned their magic because of the Marriage Law. Two girls and four boys, to be exact. Margaret Smith, a fellow Ravenclaw. Isabelle Davies, a Gryffindor. Logan Williams and Oliver Williams, twins, also fellow Ravenclaws. Ethan Roberts, a Slytherin. And Henry Jones, another Gryffindor. We had had a long conversation about our parents and their abandoning the magical world. Everyone seemed excited with my status as Hermione Granger's daughter, but they looked surprised when they learnt about how you two fell in love and married. Seems the wizarding world still finds it weird that the Malfoy heir married the girl whom he mocked for so many years._

_Anyway..._

_We bought many sweets from the trolley in Hogwarts Express, but nothing is like Mum's pastries and confections. The food in the Great Hall after the sorting ceremony was delicious, I saw some kids hiding some into their pockets!_

_It's time to sleep, the Prefects are gathering all of us to the Common Room and from there we will go to our dorms. I have to finish this letter soon._

_I'd never believe I would say this, but I already miss you._

_Give Ariel a kiss from me and ruffle Oberon's hair. I know how much he hates it._

_All my love,_

_Your smartest daughter_


End file.
